Just A Child
by zellorcageek
Summary: She was just a child. Such a child, compared to him. My first Joshyme fic, please don't kill me for it. Don't know where it's set. Rated T to be safe. :D


Okay. Just thought I'd try out Joshyme, y'know? Since I've read so many fics about it. xD Don't be too harsh, now. I'm totally new to the fandom.

One-shot.

--

**Just A Child**

She was just a child. Such a child, compared to him. He'd lived so many human years already. Even if she was fifteen years old now, there was still no difference.

She had so many more years ahead of her. He felt he didn't deserve for her time to be wasted on him.

No, he was not worthy.

Not worthy of her love. Not worthy to even come near her. Someone with such a pure heart. He couldn't see why she chose him over the legions of boys she could actually _have_, if she felt like it. She had changed, after all.

_...Yes, she had changed_, he mused, as he brushed several strands of soft ashen hair from his face. She was no longer the young tomboy with a mouth full of wise sayings. Oh, she still had that wisdom, of course, but she had matured into a feminine teenager.

Not girly, like Shiki and Eri, never that. Instead, her femininity was soft. If he hadn't been watching them since the end of the Game, he wouldn't have noticed the change.

Before, she would've been wearing those long shirts, style much similar to her brother. The way she gradually changed from loose-fitting shirts to nice ones was muted. She had grown to have some sort of interest in boys, participating quietly in Shiki and Eri's discussions about "the boys".

Maybe the change had been for the best; maybe not. Still, underneath all of that, she was still the same old Rhyme. The same Rhyme who knew just what to say. The same Rhyme that had always been there, despite everything that happened.

The same Rhyme he'd fallen for.

Was she still a child after all?

"Josh!"

Her call snapped him out of his thoughts. _Speak of the angel_, he thought, amused. He waved back with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late," she told him, sitting on a chair in front of him. "I had to help Beat with something." That smile, that serene, _beautiful_ smile.

"Don't worry about it, dear," he said, a small giggle escaping him. "I haven't been here for long."

"That's good." She took in his appearance. "Are you ready?"

A smirk played on his lips. "What do you think, Raimu?"

She laughed. "I get your point. Alright, let's go."

That day, which was a small date for them, seemed like a blur to the Composer. All he could remember was Rhyme's happy smiles and laughter as the day progressed. When he next looked up at the sky, it was getting dark.

"My, my," he commented, "I believe it's time for us to head home."

Rhyme followed his gaze, staring up at the sky. "I didn't realize it was so late..."

Joshua smiled a smug but somewhat wistful grin. "Let's head home, shall we? Your brother will have my head if I don't get you home by seven, is that right?"

"It's a stupid curfew," she replied, in a tone uncharacteristic of her.

"Oh, don't worry about it too much, dear. After all, we have tomorrow as well."

She smiled at him this time and took his hand as he started to lead her to the Bito residence. When they got to the doorstep, Joshua released her hand.

"Tomorrow, Josh. Okay?" Rhyme said.

"Of course, dear." Joshua winked and leaned toward her to give her a good night kiss.

Rhyme's response shouldn't have surprised him so much. she kissed back, opening her mouth slightly and probing his still-closed lips with her tongue. He smirked against her lips and met her tongue. She tasted like...cherries. And honey. It made him think of sweet things.

_She tastes just like how she is_, he thought. It was true, anyway. The sweetest girl deserved no better.

When they broke off, Rhyme smiled up at him one last time for that day. "Good night, Joshua."

He smiled back at her, a genuine smile this time, not one of his smirks. "Good night, Raimu."

As he walked away, he thought of the kiss and he realized.

_She isn't a child anymore._

--

OMG. I never thought I could finish that! :)) But, yay, I did! \:D/ I kind of veered of from the emotion in the first part. =)) Does it seem OOC to you? No flames, please, but constructive criticism is welcomed. :)


End file.
